landofstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Bailey
Appearance and Personality Though he and Alex are twins, they haven't "looked like identical twins since they were four years old" and then Charlotte stopped dressing them in the same outfits every day 2. Conner is described in The Wishing Spell as a popular boy who has trouble in school due to concentration problems. His teacher often negatively compares him to his sister, which makes him feel very bad about himself.3 "It wasn't the end of a school day unless Conner left feeling completely worthless." Story 1. The Wishing Spell Alex and Conner work as a team to solve the Wishing Spell's riddle and collect the items they need to return to their world. After defeating the Evil Queen, Conner finds out he is part fairy and related to the Fairy Godmother. 2. The Enchantress Returns Conner is the driving force behind their quest to assemble the Wand of Wonderment. Red helps to build their main source of transportation, The Granny. 3. A Grimm Warning Conner and Alex are split between worlds, and it is hurting them both in many ways. When Conner finds out about the threat to the Land of Stories, he tries to contact Alex but doesn't reach her. He finally reaches Mother Goose instead, who sends him on a quest in his world to find out if a special portal to the Land of Stories has been activated again. It is- and he returns to the Land of Stories, where he helps Alex defeat the Grande Armée. He then chooses to stay in the Land of Stories to help his sister. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms Conner is afraid his sister is losing her control over her magic. After she disappears, he tries to find clues that could lead to finding the Masked Man (and Alex) and he finds out about the portal potion. He is knocked out by the Masked Man during Red and Froggy's wedding, and they quickly gather the Masked Man was there to steal books and travel into them using the portal. The quest to find the Masked Man begins. They follow him into the books, first to Oz, then to Neverland. They are lead to believe the Masked Man has gone back to the Land of Stories and try to follow him, splitting up in two groups, but they have been tricked into going in to the wrong books. Conner, the Tin Woodman and Peter Pan end up in Robin Hood's story. Conner realizes he has to make the portal potion to get back and has to tap into his own magic to make it work. He travels back to Oz, meets up with his friends, and returns to the Land of Stories to find the Fairy Palace destroyed. He and Alex prepare themselves to travel back to their own world to build their own army to defeat the Masked Man. Edit 5. An Author's Odyssey Conner and Alex need to make an army to battle the other army. So they go into Conner's short stories; Starboardia, The Ziblings, The Adventures of Blimp Boy, and the Galaxy Queen. They collect the characters and form an army. 6. Worlds Collide Conner is now an author, celebrating his 80th birthday. He realizes that he does know what Alex looks like at the same age. He only remembers her from her teen years. Conner finds all his written books in the Fairytaletopia series, looking for clues on what happened to Alex. He manages to remember the first five books he has written, but reads the sixth one, titled "The Great New York Adventure". References # ↑ TLOS I, ch 1, p. 17 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 5, p 57 # ↑ TLOS I, ch 1, p. 22-23 # ↑ TLOS I, ch 3, p. 47 # ↑ TLOS I, ch 1, p. 17 # ↑ TLOS I, ch 7, p. 128 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 20, p 360 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 2 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 14 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 30 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 8, p. 126 # ↑ TLOS III, ch. 10, p. 181-182 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 28 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 19, p. 257 # ↑ TLOS III, ch 20 # ↑ TLOS III, ch 27, p. 406 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 10, p. 152 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 410 # ↑ TLOS III, ch 15, p. 270 # ↑ TLOS III, ch 18. p 300 # ↑ TLOS III, ch 30. p. 450 # ↑ TLOS I, ch 9, p. 164 # ↑ TLOS I, ch 23, p. 414 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 6, p. 78 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 16 p. 268 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 21, p. 387 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 18, p. 310 # ↑ TLOS III, ch 1, p. 19 # ↑ TLOS III, ch 1, p. 26 # ↑ TLOS III, ch 17, p. 283 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 10, p. 153 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 19, p. 257 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 25, p. 360 Category:Bailey twins